


She followed me!

by Aidaran



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran
Summary: Garak calls Julian in a panic. He may have done something reckless...-------“Elim. What did you do? Should I bring a phaser?”“No, no phasers, but... Do me a favor, love? Don't make noise when you get inside”.





	She followed me!

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia + loooong waiting time at the doctor.

Doctor Bashir hurried through the streets of what was left from Cardassia's capital. He damned the lack of transportation as he ran in a scorching hot climate. Garak's call had made him worry.

“Doctor”.

“What is it Elim? You never call me like that anymore unless you are angry... Or worried”.

“I may... I may have done a  _ thing _ ”.

He couldn't see his face, but his tone told him whatever it was, it was big. He frowned.

“Elim?”

“Can you please come home? Immediately?”

“Elim. What did you do? Should I bring a phaser?”

“No, no phasers, but... Do me a favor, love? Don't make noise when you get inside”.

So Julian was beyond worried. He wondered if he would have to bury a body or something. Maybe he should have asked if he should bring a shovel. 

He was not prepared for what he encountered instead.

“She, ehm... She followed me”, Elim whispered as soon as Julian entered the house.

“What?”  _ Elim, what? _

“I couldn't leave her there, you understand”.

“Oh. Right”.  _ The hell? _

“She was so talented, you know. Really stealthy. Her talent would go to waste in that orphanage”.

“Uh uh”.  _ Did he just...? _

“And, you know dear, then they told me she was called Mila, and I couldn't just leave her there, so I thought about calling you, but you didn't pick your communicator, and I really, really needed to decide then and there because I was in an official visit and I didn't have much time, so I...”

“Elim”.

He blinked for the first time since Julian entered the room.

“Yes dear”.

“You adopted a child”.

Garak look down, as if realizing for the first time what he had done.

“Seems like it”.

“You said no to that idea one week ago”.

“Yes, I know, but...”

“I suggested to go to the orphanages ever since we got here”.

“It didn't seem such a good idea at the time”.

Julian shook his head.

“Mila, you said?”

“Yes”.

Garak blinked again. The child sleeping in his arms stirred but kept sleeping. 

“Must be a really amazing kid to have melted your lizard heart”.

“Dear”.

“Yes?”

“I am not a lizard”.

“Yes you are. And so is she”. Suddenly he opened his eyes, realizing what had just happened. “Prophets, I have a lizard daughter. How are we supposed to accommodate the house for her? The only room that is clear of debris is ours. Your old room is still full of rubble. And should we buy a bed? Build it? what do cardassians do with children?”

Julian started to panic.

“I think we will manage, dear”.

“Yes. Yes oh, right. I will... I will make something to eat. Do cardassian children eat the same as the adults? I had no time to research, this is so important. I am so unprepared, Elim. Maybe I should grab some pads from the clinic and...”

“Julian”.

“Yes”. Now it was his turn to blink sheepishly.

“They eat the same as adults. Just prepare rokassa soup, yes dear?”

“Oh, yes. Soup. Soup. Ok. Not a hard dish to prepare, I think I can manage”.

“Julian”.

“Yes”.

“Stop staring. Go”.

“Oh. Right”.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this going around my head far before I started writing, so at 2am, when I accepted I would not sleep, I thought, why not?


End file.
